Our Secrets
by DaughterOfTheGods5
Summary: Okay, do like I suck 100% at summaries, but there is one in the story... As MARCEL THE SHELL WITH SHOES ON SAYS, "READ ON!"


**Heyz! So here's a small summary of the story:**

***Percy Jackson is a student at Goode High, while Annabeth Chase is on the run from crazed fans and is going to New York with a new background.***

**So... This is my second fanfic, please no flamers! I will take constructive criticism and also reviews or compliments.**

**Disclaimer: *dodges Riptide* Percy! I'm not the one who made you a Seaweed Brain! It was all Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 1: Expect the Unexpected

Annabeth

"Go, Annabeth, go!" my best friend, Thalia, screamed from the side of the track, "You're almost there!" I have a lot of 'friends' but only one real one. I let out a small huff. I'm preparing to go to the Olympic tryouts. Really I'm a super rich/super famous singer, but that was under my mom's, Athena Chase, orders. I still had four laps. In, out, in, out, in... After thirty more minutes of running, I took a water break. Thalia was smiling crazily, "Good job, Annie!" "I'll kill you, Thals," I grumbled, she knows I hate being called Annie.

"Oh, lighten up!" Thalia said, completely un-Thalia-ish. I rolled my eyes at her happiness. "C'mon, Thals, let's go," I told her. She got up and headed to the back doors of the gym.

I followed her, slipping on my shades and putting my hair underneath my cap with little strands falling down the sides. My nike shirt was drenched in sweat and water. If anyone saw my real identity, they'd flip out and start asking for autographs and taking pictures. I quickly ran to catch up to Thalia. We walked to the end of the corridor and through the see-through glass doors. We walked to the corner of the street and called a taxi to take us to the Starbucks closest to our houses. "Great job! I know you'll make the team, Annabeth!" I simply nodded. I read the clock on the counter next to us: 7:30 pm. I had a concert in 1 hour! "Thalia, I gotta go," I said, "So do you, look at the time." Thalia turned to the clocked and rushed out of the cafe. I followed her out the door and walked home enjoying the breeze. I walked past my ex-boyfriend's, Luke, house. I shuddered at the memory and kept walking but at a quicker pace. I finally reached my house and opened the door. I headed up to my room to find Athena sitting on the bed, deciding what I wear tonight. I sat next to her and said, "I already chose my outfit, Mom." She nodded and walked out of the room probably choosing what hairstyle I should have. I sighed as i walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of flare jeans and went deeper into the closet to find my top and shoes. When I finished I admired my outfit. It was the pair of jeans I found with a white top that had splatter paint on the bottom, I had simple black converse (also with splatter paint) with white laces. I ran into my bathroom to do my hair. I put my blond hair into a braid that went down the side of my body. It was my first time to live in New York because I had moved here from San Fran and so I was extremely nervous, especially since the first day of high school is tomorrow! Cue dramatic gasp. I waved the thought out of my mind and went down stairs. I walked out the door to find my limousine waiting. I stepped into the car and Jacob, the chauffeur, started driving. We arrived at the concert and as I stepped out of the limousine I could hear the crowd screaming and cheering. A chant started to come up: "Chasers! Chasers! Chasers!" Chasers was the name of my band. There were four of us: Silena, Thalia, Katie and I. We all met three years ago at school and formed a band, it started as Dream Chasers but quickly shortened to just Chasers. There were three teenage girls occupying the stage and I gulped. I walked on stage. "Hello, New York!"

Percy

Anne walked on stage. "Hello, New York!" The crowd went wild. Anne took the microphone off the stand and pointed to the guitarist to start playing. Anne then started singing:

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me.

You have knocked me off feet again got me feeling like a nothing

You with your words like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

But you can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know

What you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be bigger so then you can't hit me

She started walking around stage for a bit but stopped when she had to sing again.

You with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around somebody made you cold

But that cycle ends right now

Cause you can't lead me down that road

Cause you don't know

What you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so then you can't hit me

Why you gotta be so mean

She started getting more into the music; dancing a bit and nodding her head.

And I can see yah years from now in a bar

Talkin over a football game with that same big loud opinion but

Nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and roam but all about how I can't sing

And all you are is mean

And a liar

And pathetic

And alone on life and mean

And mean

And mean

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

Yea-ah

Someday I'll be big enough so then you can't hit me

But all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

Someday I'll be big enough so then you can't hit me

But all you're ever gonna be is mean...

She finished the song and bowed and screamed random stuff to the fans random questions. Once she vacated the stage, we started vacating the stands. I walked home, went to my room and fell asleep.

Annabeth

Beep beep beep BEEP BEEP-BEEP. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I then remembered its the first day of school. I rushed to the bathroom and showered, brushed my teeth and did my hair. I threw on an orange T-shirt and jeans. I then ran out the door. Malcolm was already outside in his car. I hopped in, then he dropped me off at high school. I went to the principal's office. She turned to me, "Ah... Ms. Chase, you made it." I nodded and replied, "Yes, Mrs. Demmons." She handed me my schedule, "Find Ms. Grace and also give her a schedule." Mrs. Demmons handed me another paper. I walked out with a few "yes ma'ams" then turned around, suddenly falling to the ground.


End file.
